


Exhausted

by Vanilla_Phoenix



Series: Klance Sleep Chronicles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Keith trying too hard, Lance being the supportive bb that he is, M/M, Short One Shot, gotta love my space babies, klance, sleepy, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Phoenix/pseuds/Vanilla_Phoenix
Summary: Keith pushes himself a little too hard during training, but at least Lance is there to help.





	Exhausted

"Seriously, you should get some rest."

"No, I'm good," Keith panted, getting up from the floor. "Let's keep going." Lance grabbed his shoulder before he could reach the simulation controls and turned him around. He poked at his eyes and forehead for a moment before Keith shoved him off. "Stop that."

"You're in bad shape, man," Lance commented. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night." Keith gave him a sideways glare.

"More than two hours, Keith."

He sighed. "I don't know, a week?"

" _Dios mio,_ you idiot. You gotta take better care of yourself, or else that's going to be my permanent job."

"You can take a vacation," Keith muttered, trying to walk away before his knees gave out.

"Keith!" Lance hurried over, kneeling next to him.

"What?" he snapped, pushing himself up.

"Keith, stop." Lance grabbed his shoulders. "You need sleep. Now." Keith gave up, his last bit of energy completely spent. Lance pulled his arm over his own shoulders and tried to help him support his weight. He quickly gave up on that and before Keith knew what was happening, he was being carried bridal-style in Lance's arms.

"Don't-"

"Nuh-uh you don't get a say in this anymore," Lance told him.

"You know, just because we're dating or whatever doesn't mean you have to take care of me all the time," Keith murmured, his head falling against Lance's chest.

"I guess," he replied, looking at the boy in his arms as he walked down the dim hallways. "But I kind of want to."

Keith smiled, his eyelids fluttering closed as his breathing slowed. Lance pressed a kiss to his forehead as he drifted off and kept on walking to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Klance on the bus has become my routine now.  
> Hope you guys are doing alright, more fluffiness will come because good god we need it after the end of Season 4.  
> *eternal sigh*


End file.
